


Калейдоскоп

by Naonolvi



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naonolvi/pseuds/Naonolvi
Summary: Лишь вместе у них получался идеальный и симметричный узор.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 6





	Калейдоскоп

Калейдоскоп. Калейдоскоп – вот с чем можно сравнить то, что тайно происходило между ними. Незатейливая игрушка, хаотично вырисовывающая картины, в которых яркие осколки символизируют ярость, ревность, любовь, гнев, похоть и многие другие сменяющие друг друга раскаленные чувства, безусловно, каждый раз – с новым вкусом и оттенком. Никогда не повторяющиеся эмоции и пыл. Хитрый и путаный орнамент страсти, понятный только этим двоим. Сумасшедший и опрометчивый призыв, каждый раз толкающий на порочную связь, о которой даже мыслить было грешно. Стремительная последовательность событий вновь и вновь сводящая их вместе, как кусочки разноцветного стекла – такие разные по отдельности и такие гармоничные вместе. Они составляли единую прекрасную картину во всем своем исполнении.

Сегодня корпус калейдоскопа повернулся под необычным углом, представляя сцену, переполненную жгучим стыдом и ошеломляющим напряжением.

Чуть припухшие и раскрасневшиеся от длительного поцелуя губы Интегры ненасытно хватали кислород. С каждым усердным толчком и движением Алукарда слабеющие руки, впившиеся в поверхность громоздкой двери, из последних сил удерживали собственное тело, дабы не оказаться окончательно прижатой к двери, ведущей в конференц-зал. Платиновые локоны длинных волос, бесцеремонно намотанные на сильный кулак и чуть натянутые вампиром на себя, заставляли девушку запрокинуть голову. Дрожь в ногах отдавалась бессилием по всему телу и принятием щекотливого положения, в котором она оказалась. Светлые глаза то и дело бросали настороженные взгляды на всю длину пустого коридора, чтобы убедиться – они здесь одни. Мужчину же, кажется, это вовсе не беспокоило. Граф не замечал ничего кроме своей госпожи и свирепой страсти, полностью им овладевшей.

Он был жаден и требователен до ее ласк и внимания в последние дни, а Интегра – слишком загружена работой и приведением довольно запущенной документации в порядок, чтобы утолить его «голод». Благодаря этому Алукард и обзавелся дурной привычкой нагло, а порой развязно получать то, чего ему хотелось, подвергая их тайную связь угрозе публичного раскрытия. Ни раз Носферату вел двусмысленные разговоры и широко улыбался, окликаясь на ее попытки увести разговор в другое русло; непозволительно долго смотрел на нее, чуть ли не раздевая взглядом; касался не совсем допустимых для слуги мест своей хозяйки, чем вызывал у нее острое пульсирующее желание, и все это – на глазах у посторонних. Иногда в самый последний момент выпускал ее из цепких объятий; начинал бессовестно и долго целовать, не заботясь о том, что в комнату вот-вот войдут участники совета круглого стола. Разгневанная таким поведением девушка рискнула сыграть в опасную игру, поставив на кон терпение графа и их общую тайну, чтобы отбить у вампира всякую фамильярность. То, что с ним играют, король нечисти понял в первый же день, когда госпожа, пребывающая в хмуром настроении, с охотой приняла его ласки, подставляя соблазну овладеть ею прямо за обеденным столом, а затем в одно мгновение прервала томительные прелюдии, отпираясь неотложными делами. В тот же вечер вампир, не желающий участвовать в подобных игрищах, вновь остался ни с чем, выслушивая вкрадчивые слова и выдерживая чувственные взгляды леди Хеллсинг, пока та уточняла детали неотложного и очень срочного задания. Следующим наказанием стал нарочно порезанный краем бумаги палец – в присутствии Уолтера, и слишком театральное «Ах, какая неприятность». Вампира, наблюдавшего за тем, как его госпожа медленно слизывает алые капли и смотрит на него прямо и даже как-то похотливо, уносило эмоциональным потоком столь неожиданно и быстро, что он даже не пытался плыть против течения. Определенно, сейчас калейдоскоп крутила молодая леди, выбирая угодные только ей картины их дней. Сегодня же последней и решающей каплей в чаше терпения Алукарда стала их короткая встреча в рабочем кабинете. Когда Интегра, прервавшая жгучий и многообещающий поцелуй (начавшийся, кстати, по ее инициативе), сообщила, что ее ждут на собрании в конференц-зале.

– Мне нужно идти, отпусти, – тихо сказала девушка вампиру и, легко проведя пальцами по натянутой ткани в районе его ширинки, быстро прошагала к выходу. – Не жди, я весь день буду занята.

Длинный и приковывающий взгляд графа, обращенный в пустоту дверного проема, означал, что теперь игра пойдет по его правилам, и с этого момента пришла его очередь крутить этот злосчастный калейдоскоп.

– Что же, давай поиграем.

Встреча с важными персонами прошла быстро, но довольно утомительно. И леди Хеллсинг, измученная монотонными диалогами, лицемерными формальностями и собственной привычкой проверять каждую закорючку в документах, уходила последней из зала, за дверями которого ее уже ждал Алукард.

– Как все прошло? - поинтересовался мужчина и улыбнулся обманчиво мягко. Он стоял, облокотившись о соседнюю створку двери, сложив на груди руки.

– В штатном режиме, – буркнула госпожа, закрывая дверь и сильнее прижимая к себе стопку бумаг. Леди нутром чувствовала, что доигралась, и вампир пришел сюда не просто так. Играя с огнем, будь готов обжечься.

А между тем калейдоскоп уже начал медленно поворачиваться в нужную графу сторону, а блестящие камушки складывать новую картину.

– Ты что-то хотел? – вопрос прозвучал неуверенно и даже как-то глупо, словно не к месту.

– Да. Мы не закончили одно дело, – тут же ответил король нечисти, с видимым недовольством и сверкающими глазами.

– Не сейчас, Алукард. Я спешу.

– Какое совпадение, – с улыбкой ответил слуга, отрываясь от деревянной поверхности. – Я тоже. Очень тороплюсь.

Интегра, пытавшаяся отступить в сторону на шаг-другой, была поймана за руку. Вампир словно в танце закружил свою хозяйку, и в следующее мгновение она оказалась прижатой к двери конференц-зала. Бумажная стопка разлетелась по полу.

– Мне начинает это нравиться, – заявил Носферату, раздвигая коленом ноги девушки и до синяков сжимая ее талию. – Да ты и сама наслаждаешься, моя графиня, – добавил он, видя, как госпожа, почувствовав его напор и силу касающихся ее рук, нервно сглотнула, с наслаждением пробуя эту пикантную ситуацию на вкус.

– Не здесь, – проведя языком по сухим губам, сбивчиво ответила леди, понимая, что сейчас у нее не получится ускользнуть от вампира, да и не хотелось. Педагогические приемчики для не-мертвого сказались и на ней тоже. Каждый раз девушка, отказывая своему графу, тихо плыла в тумане своих фантазий и неудовлетворенности, но твердость характера не позволяла свернуть от намеченной цели. Сейчас же ее тело таяло от сокрушительного желания. А само положение «пойманной врасплох жертвы» лишь подливало масло в огонь, отдаваясь трепетом низко в животе.

– А как по мне, очень даже подходящее место, – усмехнулся Алукард, наклоняясь к лицу Интегры максимально близко. Его красные глаза были разоружающими. Он уже всем своим естеством ощутил силу желаний хозяйки, соразмерную с его собственной.

– Нас заметят, идиот! – не сдерживая себя и пытаясь убрать руки вампира, воскликнула Интегра. Ее слова и действия были похожи на отвратительную игру самой плохой актрисы самого плохого бродячего театра. На деле же хозяйка с волнением ждала следующих действий слуги.

Тягаться с нечеловеческой силой графа было не то, что бесполезно, даже глупо и смешно. Мужчина с легкостью прервал все жалкие попытки хозяйки вырваться и, лишь сильнее пригвоздив ее к двери, увлек в безумный поцелуй. Кровь в теле девушки еще быстрее побежала по венам, возбужденная смелыми прикосновениями Алукарда. Сильные руки уже расстегнули маленькую пуговку на брюках Интегры и, рванув молнию, заставили те безвольно сползти вниз, повторяя линию бедер. Долгий поцелуй лишал возможности ровно дышать и заставлял грудь леди часто подниматься и опускаться. Все наигранное сопротивление в момент улетучилось куда-то очень далеко, утягивая с головой в этот горячий поцелуй. Помимо врожденного таланта убивать, вампир умел превосходно целоваться. Леди Хеллсинг обожала, как порой ревностно и собственнически он ее целует, выплескивая весь свой темперамент и пыл. Руки Интегры, все это время безвольно опущенные вниз, уже покоились на плечах мужчины и, подрагивая от удовольствия, изредка сжимали ткань черного пиджака. Сам граф был весьма искушен и понимал, что горячие стоны леди говорят лишь о ее готовности к любому исходу. Звуки ее мягкого, томного и бархатистого голоса возбуждали мужские инстинкты и наполняли бешеным желанием, которое еще долго не отпустит.

Сдвинув в сторону тонкую ткань нижнего белья, граф двум пальцами прошелся по нежным складкам мягкой плоти и напористым движением вошел в девушку на всю их длину. Госпожа ахнула, отрываясь от губ вампира и прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, звенящим во всем теле. Кроль нежити расплылся в удовлетворительной улыбке.

– Как тебе такая игра, Интегра? – прижавшись плотнее к леди Хеллсинг и стиснув клыки, спросил Алукард. Его голос был низким от испытываемых эмоций, а взгляд – довольным. Он наслаждался картиной, которую не торопясь складывали разноцветные стекла калейдоскопа. Ему нравилось, как любое его движение волновало хозяйку до глубины души и утягивало в водоворот порочности. Ему нравилось, что Интегра проиграла в своей же игре. Нравилось, что госпожа вновь упала в его объятия у подножия горы своих моральных принципов.

Вампир, сделав несколько нарочно медленных движений пальцами, прожигал вопросительным взглядом девушку, словно повторяя свой вопрос. Но его дорогая и горячо любимая графиня тянула с ответом, растворяясь в мире окутавших ее ощущений. Пользуясь моментом, Алукард резко развернул леди спиной к себе и, ухватив за длинные волосы, которыми та так гордилась, придерживая свободной рукой за бедро, ловко и быстро вошёл в неё. Когда он успел расстегнуть свои брюки, уже не имело значения. И вот она – картина, проецируемая оптическим прибором-игрушкой, сложенная из крошечных переливающихся кусочков их чувств, так нужная сегодня Носферату.

Интегра, шумно вздохнувшая от действий своего слуги, лишь быстро успела упереться руками в поверхность двери. Разум, проигравший в войне с вожделением, покорно отдал тело во власть чувствам. Тело, которое охотно прогибалось под движениями мужчины, вызывая у его хозяйки череду сдерживаемых стонов и томно тянущихся выдохов. Каждый звук творившейся страсти эхом ударялся о стены просторного коридора. Алукард двигался медленно, но грубо, жёстко, глубоко, словно наказывая госпожу за ее игры. Она хотела отучить его от фривольного поведения, но в итоге он овладел ей в одном из самых просторных и светлых мест особняка, да ещё и в такой позе. 

Молодая госпожа сгорала от стыда при каждом своем животрепещущем вздохе и стоне, вызванными совершенно небыстрыми движениями вампира. Стыдилась того, какой развращенной, на самом деле, оказалась. Все происходящее ей нравилось. И щекотливость ситуации, и быть схваченной вампиром за волосы, и как он, такой большой и массивный, с силой прижимает ее к двери – все это заводило и наполняло воздух ошеломляющим напряжением.

– Быстрее? – спросил мужчина хриплым голосом, видя, что Интегра ослабила руки и прижалась грудью к холодной двери. Ее стоны стали громче, а сама она приподнялась на цыпочки, плотнее прижимаясь бёдрами к вампиру. 

– Да, – ответила леди Хеллсинг, тяжело дыша от нетерпения.

Алукарду не нужно было повторять дважды. Его движения с каждой секундой становились активнее, а рука непроизвольно еще сильнее потянула леди за волосы. Интегра уже не могла сдерживать вскриков, напрочь забыв о том, где они сейчас находились – ей хотелось лишь наслаждаться своим мужчиной, пока он входил в нее снова и снова. Граф, ненасытно овладевший девушкой и охваченный такой же страстью, продолжал наращивать темп.

– Никогда больше так не делай. Это наваждение. Я потерял из-за тебя аппетит, – сквозь жар эмоций произнес Алукард, удивляя девушку таким признанием. Молодой госпоже не хотелось выяснять, кто прав, а кто виноват – они обсудят это потом, обязательно обсудят. Все, чего ей хотелось – это насладиться горячей страстью, которая вот-вот накроет их одновременно, отдаваясь короткими и подрагивающими импульсами в каждой клеточке. Хотелось с блаженством слушать тяжелое и напряженное дыхание любимого графа. Хотелось почувствовать, как подкашиваются ноги от полученного оргазма, и в завершении соединить свои теплые губы с его холодными в благодарном поцелуе.

– Алукард, – лишь имя. Интегра смогла произнести, почти выкрикивая, только его имя. Прижатые к двери пальцы были сцеплены в кулаки. Внутри все ныло и кричало. Он определенно решил ее помучить.

Хозяйка, почти сорвавшаяся в глубину безмерного удовольствия, заставила вампира наклониться к ней и прижаться лбом к светлой макушке. Граф был в том же положении, что и его графиня. Сейчас все зависело только от него. Мужская рука, крепко державшая девушку за бедро, нырнула вниз, нащупывая нужную точку, смело скользнула из стороны в сторону, возбуждая и быстрее подталкивая Интегру к вершине накатившего желания. Несколько быстрых движений, и леди громко вскрикнула, с трудом удерживая дрожь во всем теле, а сам Алукард на последнем рывке, вскинув голову и шумно выдохнув, полностью излился в девушку.

Никто в особняке, который кипел жизнью и работой, не заметил и не услышал их.

– Я теперь не смогу нормально работать, – сказала девушка, героически пытаясь сдержать довольную улыбку. Наспех приведенный внешний вид не выдавал даже намека на то, что произошло несколько минут назад, но легкий румянец и блеск в глазах говорили о многом.

Алукард, поправляя галстук, лишь молча пожал плечами и пленительно улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровный ряд клыков. Он стоял перед леди такой высокий и чертовски красивый в этом черном костюме, что и не заподозришь в нем давно мертвого князя Валахии. Весь ее мир, кажется, вращался вокруг этого мужчины.

– Я виновата перед тобой, – леди подошла к вампиру. – Мне следует извиниться.

– Моей госпоже не за что извиняться, – ответ был не в его взбалмошном стиле, но все же он – граф, честь и достоинство которого не позволят молодой графине молить о прощении. – Сейчас я ухожу спать, но хочу, чтобы ты составила мне компанию, когда взойдёт луна, – медленно выговаривая каждое слово, продолжил Алукард и поцеловал руку Интегры. – И я не приму отказа.

– С удовольствием, – тут же согласилась девушка.

Лишь вместе у них получался идеальный и симметричный узор. Картина, недоступная более никому, кроме этих двоих. Играть с калейдоскопом в одиночку – это ошибка, работу над которой они только что провели и сделали соответствующие выводы. Каждый цветной камушек и каждое переливающееся стеклышко в этом хитром приборе, рождающие чувства, эмоции и страсть – полноценны исключительно в союзе мужчины и женщины. И никогда не узнаешь, какую картину ты увидишь.


End file.
